


desperate

by nevermore (tealeafthief)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeafthief/pseuds/nevermore
Summary: based on this comic by @usedtobehmc! https://twitter.com/usedtobehmc/status/1211005873268699137?s=21“Oh, anything? And why’s that?”“Ungh, to please you, ah, Zira.”“To please me.” He parroted back. His hand slowed down. “And what if it pleased me if you didn’t come?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 330





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usedtobehmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/gifts).

Azirpahale sat, as he did most most evenings, cozy in his armchair with a book open on his lap, dressed down to just his shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and the top couple buttons undone. Relaxed, and content. He turned the page, successfully tuning out the little moans and whimpers he could hear from his feet. He paused a moment, looking over the top of the hardback.

Knelt in front of him, as he had been most of the evening was Crowley. The demon let out another pitiful whine when he realised he’d gotten the angels attention. He knelt completely naked, nothing but the studded cuffs that ties his wrists behind his back, and the plug that had been buzzing in his sensitive hole since the start of the evening. His legs were spread wide at Aziraphale’s command to showcase his achingly erect cock, swollen and neglected.

“Yes, Crowley?” He asked, nonchalantly.

“Please...please, ‘Zira...” Crowley gasped out, his eyes half lidded as he fruitlessly humped at the air.

“Please what, dear? I’m afraid you’re going to have to use your words, otherwise I’ll just have to go back to my book.” Azirpahale said cheerily, leaning back in his chair and ignoring Crowley again, much to his despair.

“Please! Please, ‘Zira, let me come, please.” He begged, desperately trying to stay still as his husband had asked. Aziraphale feigned confusion.

“Why would I do that?”

“‘Zira, it...ugh...please, just let me touch, let me edge for you, I don’t even have to come, just let me touch.” He said, squirming as the plug in his arse assaulted his prostate mercilessly, sending lightening strikes of pleasure through him. Aziraphale sighed, looking down at him in pity.

“Well, I’m sure you could if you hands were free couldn’t you darling? I’m sorry, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for you.” He explained slowly, but put his book down, content to admire the view a little longer.

Crowley looked crestfallen, close to sobbing as his hips jerked and writhed with desperation. He was a sight, his face flushed red with delicious humiliation, his nipples erect against his flushed, damp skin.

“What’s your colour, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“Green, green green green.” Crowley babbled, whining again. Aziraphale nodded, and smiled.

“You look so gorgeous like this. Wanting, desperate. You just needed someone to discipline you, didn’t you?” He commented, getting to his feet in front of him. He reached down and pulled him up with a hand under his chin, careful not to hurt him as he guided him to his shaking legs. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale tilted his head back, his fingers following the curve of his lip, dipping into his mouth as it fell open in a desperate moan. Aziraphale pressed himself up against his husband, relishing in the feeling of his clothed body against Crowley’s nude one.

“You’re so hard against my hip, Crowley.” He commented, matter-of-factly. He saw Crowley cringe with humiliation, his face flushing.

“Mmmn, ungh...yes, ‘Zira.” Crowley moaned, finding himself for long enough to respond as was expected. Aziraphale smiled.

“Grind yourself against me, let me  feel  how much you’d like to come.” Crowley whimpered in relief, humping against Aziraphale’s clothed hip in exhausted desperation, letting out adorable little whimpers and whines. “Harder now, faster.” Azirpahale ordered.

“‘Zira,  please -“

“Please what?”

“Please, let me come, ‘Zira.” He whined, grinding desperately now, his legs close to giving out.

“Beg me. Properly.” Zira ordered again. Crowley whimpered, biting his lip in humiliation. Aziraphale brought up his other hand and lightly slapped his face, then immediately caressing it to soothe the burn. He would never _seriously _hurt Crowley.  


“Beg me. Or I’ll bend you over and spank you with the plug still in, and you won’t get another chance tonight.”

“I...please, please let my come, I’m so desperate and it aches so much, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Say it again. Say you’re desperate.”

“I-I’m desperate.”

“Again, keep going.” He encouraged, running his hand through his hair.

“I-I’m desperate, because I’m a needy slut, I-I need to get off.” He continued, face burning red. “I’ll do anything for you, forever, until the end of time, I’ll be so so good.” Aziraphale smiled wolfishly.

“I’m impressed.” He reached down, and took Crowley’s weeping cock into his hand, slowly stroking up and down. “Keep going.” Crowley moaned in relief, his legs briefly giving out. Aziraphale moved the hand that wasn’t on his cock to his back, bracing him against his own body with his angelic strength.

“I-I-I’m a desperate come slut, I’d do anything you said, right now, please please let me come.” He begged, tears running down his face.

“Oh, anything? And why’s that?”

“Ungh, to please you, ah, Zira.”

“To please me.” He parroted back. His hand slowed down. “And what if it pleased me if you didn’t come?”

“W-what?”

“If I didn’t want you to come, if that’s what pleased me, would you do it?”

Crowley humped into Aziraphale’s now still hand without thinking, and was admonished with another light slap to the face. Aziraphale could see the desperation and despair on his face.

“Ngk....y-yes, Zira.”

“Beg me.”

“What?”

“Beg me not to let you come.” Aziraphale commanded, moving his hand again. Crowley gasped as the stimulation returned.

“P-please, Zira, don’t let me come.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t want me to. Because it would make you happy if I didn’t come, and I want to make you happy.” Zira grinned again.

“Oh, my darling, how sweet of you. That would make me so _very _ happy.” He said, though his hand hadn’t stopped.

“God, God I’m so close, Zira please.” Crowley gasped, his head collapsing against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Don’t blaspheme. And hold yourself back, don’t let it happen, you understand? Don’t cum, Crowley. I don’t want you to.” Crowley nodded weakly, boneless inAziraphale’s strong embrace.

“I won’t, I won’t, I’m so close, I won’t.” He babbled, body trembling with the effort of holding back his orgasm.

“Good boy.” Aziraphale crooned, registering the full body shudder that the praise elicited. “Now. It’s going to be difficult, but I know you can do it. We’re going to bring you to orgasm, and then we’re going to ruin it. And after that, I’m going to bring you to the edge, over and over whilst I fuck you. And you’re not going to cum. Do you understand me?” Crowley nodded wearily. “Colour, Crowley?”

“G-green, Zira.”

“Good. Let me know if you need to tap out, okay?” Crowley nodded. He sped up his movements, bracing Crowley against him, as he shuddered and whined. Eventually, he could feel his husbands muscles going tight as a bowstring.

“Mmm, ugh, Z-Zira, I’m gonna come, Zira please, I’m gonna- _Zira!_” Crowley bucked forward in Aziraphale’s hand, gasping for air.

Aziraphale let go, and moved Crowley at arms length so there was absolutely no contact with his cock, and watched as Crowley gasped, seeking no real release as his orgasm was ruined. Aziraphale guided him back to the armchair and sat him on his lap, reaching round to switch off the plug in his arse. He cuddled Crowley close to him, running a hand through his hair as he shuddered at the hormones and adrenaline running through his system.

“Thank me.” Said Aziraphale.

“Th-thank you, Zira.”

“For what?”

“For ruining my orgasm.”

“Good boy.” Aziraphale praised, kissing his forehead. After Crowley’s breathing had steadied out, he reached his hand out to Crowley’s still semi-hard cock.

“You made me very _very _happy tonight. Now, let’s see just how desperate you really are to come. You’re not  going  to,” he assured him, relishing in the moan he pulled from his lovers throat, “but I do so love seeing how much you’d like to.”


End file.
